100 Ways To Make Sasuke Rip His Hair Out
by sentbyangels13
Summary: Everyone loves to pick on Sasuke. Now it's your turn! Come see Dr.sentbyangels13 for all your pissing off needs.


100 Ways To Make Sasuke Rip His Hair Out

Aren't there great ways to piss off everyone's favorite pretty boy ninja? Of course there is! And you've come to the right girl! Follow this wonderful guide to drive Sakura's main squeeze to the point of insanity.

1. Put a bowl over his head as he sleeps and give him a Rock Lee specialty hair cut.

2. Super glue a note to his head that says "Member of the Pretty In Pink Princess Club."

3. Tape yourself to his back. Tap his shoulder repetantly.

4. Tell him to copy a ninjutsu you are about to preform. When he activates his Shringon eye, squeal and yell "Pervert! Stop looking through my clothes!!"

5. Hit him upside the head with a mackerel. When he asks you why you did that then tell him the salmon wasn't fresh.

6. Beg him to have a tea party with you. When he finally agrees, dump cold tea over his head and shout "PARTY TIME!!!!"

7. When he talks about killing Itachi shout "That is no way to talk about your brother. Go to your room, Boo-Boo!"

8. Come up and ask him why he is in his room.

9. Ask him if he's emo. When he says no say "Denial is the first step to recovery."

10. Live.

11. Tell him Itachi called to tell him he loved him and he can't wait for his demise.

12. Give all his underwear to his fanclubs all over the world.

13. Knock him out, take his kidney and sell it on the internet.

14. Tell him to keep a close eye on e-Bay.

15. Invite the gay purple teletubie over to his house and watch the show.

16. Tell him Itachi commited suicide and now he has no meaning in life any more.

17. Get him Drunk and tell him to strip.

18. Sell tickets.

19. (this only works if your a girl) Beg him to date you. When he agrees, show him how much of a good date you can be. When you finally decide to have your first kiss, push him off a cliff and tell him you love him. Love hurts -.

20. Dye his hair blonde.

21. Tell him he has bad hair for a gay guy.

22. Tell Kakashi Sensei that Sauske says he no longer wants to go on missions because he is afraid of breaking a nail.

23. Spread peanutbutter all over him and call on a hoard of chipmunks.

24. Spray paint "Neji is mine, bizoches!!!!" on the side of his house.

25. Make him eat his shoes with mustard on the side.

26. Remind him that he is horribly allergic to mustard.

27. Throw a wet, angry cat at him.

28. Knock him out and stuff him in the freezer.

29. Lock him in the closet with a ticking time bomb.

30. Once he gets out, tell him it's your new alarm clock. Then ask him why he smashed it.

31. Jump on his back and yell "PIGGY BACK RIDE!!!"

32. When he falls asleep, tie Akamaru to his head.

33. Cut all the spikes out of his hair.

34. Lock Sakura in his bedroom.

35. Sing "Dude Looks Like A Lady" everytime he enters a room.

36. Replace his lemonade with Akamaru's pee.

37. Hire Naruto to dress up like a hawk and carry Sasuke away.

38. Remind him when he's on a date about his first kiss with Naruto.

39. When his date leaves, tell him she was too good for him.

40. Tell his fangirls the location of his secret get away.

41. Tell him his hair beats Neji's in a prettiest hair contest.

42. Tell him Naruto wants to have a fight with im at the golf coures. Turn on the sprinklers.

43. Paint his face like a mime and glue his mouth shut.

44. Weld him into a Barney suit.

45. Hang him by his toes and whip him with a wet noodle.

46. Put laxatives in all his food.

47. Replace his idonie with lemon juice.

48. Make him play Russian Rolate with you and make sure you get the empty shots.

49. Tie him up, throw him in a racecar and send it out of control with no driver.

50. Put greese on his binoculars.

Okay everyone! Thats all the things i could think of for this chapter. I need you guys to send me great ideas in your reviews. I will include them if they make me burst a lung laughing and you will be thanked. Thanks for reading my stories.

Soon to come for my collection: 150 Ways to Make Rock Lee Kill Himself & 200 Ways to Make Crack God Go Insane.


End file.
